


A tragic tale I heard time and time again (but no one tells it like you do)

by Phoebmonster



Series: shiny motor cars and eyeglasses full of stars [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Skye met another ex? But what if this time, it was an ex-girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tragic tale I heard time and time again (but no one tells it like you do)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to @picardspyjamas and this sort of happened and yeah

"It's another hacker - a member of the rising tide, if I'm not mistaken."  
May pulled up the code and displayed it on the screen. The bus' security systems had flagged up an attempt made to break the firewall around all of SHIELD's secure files, but luckily they hadn't gotten through. Everyone looked at Skye.  
"We were nothing if not persistent. What's the location?" said Skye.  
"24th street, New York. Looks like a pretty fancy apartment."  
May zoomed in on the map and Skye groaned, burying her face in her hands.  
"Oh god. I recognise that place. You guys should go bring her in, I'll wait here."  
"Wait, you know this person? Again?" Ward sighed and Skye looked up to see both Fitz and Simmons giving her a creepily identical eyebrow raise.  
"Yeah, she's..."  
///  
"...my ex-girlfriend."  
Skye stood behind the mirrored wall, with science twins either side of her, and looked at the girl sitting on the chair.  
"She's very ... pretty." Fitz remarked, clearly unsure of how to phrase things.  
Skye sighed. The truth was, her ex-girlfriend bore a startling resemblance to Jemma. She had light auburn hair which was curly and finished just below her shoulders, and a bright smile. Her eyes were a washed out blue and her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles. She looked very at ease, and stared at the partition with an unwavering smile.  
"Don't you think she looks li-" Fitz didn't finish his sentence as Skye sharply elbowed him in the ribs.  
"So, another criminal ex? How many are there?"  
Ward entered the room and Skye scowled at him.  
"This is the last one I swear. It's not my fault they keep trying to get into our servers."  
Skye turned around as she felt Jemma's hand on her forearm. She looked up and Jemma smiled softly. They held eye contact for a second, Skye not wanting to look away.  
The door in the interrogation room opened and May and Coulson stepped in and Skye looked away, blushing slightly. Now was not the time.  
"Hello, Lucy, I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent May, and we’re here too..."  
"Hmm, lovely to meet you and all that, but where's Skye?"  
Lucy spoke and everyone in the control room turned to look at Skye. Coulson seemed unsure of what to do, and Lucy leant forward in her chair.  
"I mean, she is here, isn't she? Please tell me I didn't hack the wrong server again."  
///  
"Luce, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, it's nice to see you too Skye."  
Lucy sat back and smiled and Skye resisted the urge to lay her head on the desk.  
"What, we haven't seen each other for going on five years and I don't even get a hello? I'm wounded."  
"Luce, please remember this room is bugged. And everyone is listening. So please, just answer the question."  
Lucy smirked.  
"You think I'm going to say something embarrassing in front of your new friends, don't you. Scared I'll reveal the pet names?"  
Skye stayed silent and hoped her blush didn't give anything away.  
It gave everything away.  
"Oooh, or is there someone new? Should I be jealous?"  
"There's no one new, Luce. Why the hell are you here?"  
Lucy sighed and swung back in her chair.  
"Because Agent Cheekbones in there put a bag over my he-"  
"Luce!"  
"Fine! I need your help."  
Of all the things Skye had expected, that was last on the list. Even after "I've been possessed by demons." and "I'm pregnant with your child."  
"Help? For what? What did you do?"  
"Nothing, I swear, it's just... when Miles went missing a few weeks ago, it got a bit chaotic. I was digging around in some back channels when I found some stuff Darren had been digging up. Bad stuff, like nuclear test sites and weapons blueprints and he was selling the information to shady military types."  
Skye nodded. She remembered Darren from her rising tide days, he was manipulative and ruthless and she wouldn't put it passed him to sell classified information.  
"So I shut him down. Destroyed all the information, ratted the buyers out to homeland security and donated all the money they'd paid him to children’s charities. Unfortunately, with Miles being AWOL he knew it was me."  
Skye rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.  
"Yeah, we may be to blame for the whole Miles thing. Sorry about that."  
Lucy snorted.  
"You've really got a thing for bumping into your exes, haven't you? Anyway, he wants to kill me, and I can't rat him out without getting thrown in prison myself. So I heard you'd gone to the side of the law and thought I could call in a favour. You could just drop me off in Europe somewhere with a new ID."  
They sat in silence for a moment as Skye thought it over.  
"Fine. I'll talk to my team, see if we can do anything." she sighed and Lucy grinned.  
"Thanks darling. It was nice seeing you."  
Skye didn't answer, and left the room quickly.  
///  
Coulson was surprisingly easy to win over, when Skye went on a tangent about giving people a second chance he smiled and nodded.  
Skye always wondered about that smile. Coulson smiled like he knew something you didn't and pretty soon you were going to find out what it was.  
"You better go get her out of interrogation then. Then you can start drafting her new identity."  
"Thanks, AC."  
"Oh and Skye?"  
Skye turned around and hovered by the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"It isn't going to be a problem, is it? Lucy being on the bus for a few days? I mean, I don't know how you..."  
"It's fine, AC. It won't bother me."  
Skye left quickly. She didn't want to talk about her break up to her boss. Surprisingly, Lucy was already sat at the bar with Fitzsimmons.  
"I guess he said yes?" she said excitedly.  
"Yeah. We should be in Paris by Monday. I'll draw you up a new identity tomorrow."  
Lucy grinned and Skye felt something flare in her stomach, not because of her ex-girlfriend’s smile, but the way Jemma was looking at her. In the same way Skye wanted Jemma to look at her.  
Skye sat down heavily.  
"So, how did you two meet?" said Fitz, unaware of the whole exchange.  
"Well, I was hacking a Russian oil company’s data base, when suddenly Skye walks in, dressed only in a..."  
Skye put her head on the table. This was going to be a long week.  
///  
"And she speaks French! That's why she's going to France. And she has a degree in computer science from Harvard and ... oh."  
Skye entered the lab to find a sheepish Jemma sat on the table talking to Fitz who was leaning on the mass spectrometer.  
"No it's fine; continue discussing the attributes of my ex-girlfriend. Doesn't bother me."  
Skye felt a little bad when Jemma blushed, but not bad enough to apologise or leave. Jealousy did funny things to Skye, and she hated it.  
///  
Skye walked past the lab when she saw Jemma and Lucy sat at one if the tables. They were examining some petri dishes and Jemma was talking, twisting a lock of hair around her fingers. Then she laughed and Skye's heart dropped to the floor. This was not happening.  
///  
They ate lunch together. Lucy cooked pasta for the whole team and Skye was pleased to see May didn't take any. A small victory.  
Skye ended up in the cockpit when the smiling and flirting from the lounge got too much. Even Fitz had begun to see it, and he didn't know if a woman was flirting unless she held up a sign.  
"You should tell her. Before it's too late."  
Her words were so unexpected Skye was unsure if May had actually spoken or not. She didn't reply, instead Skye curled her knees up to her chest and felt sorry for herself for a few hours.  
///  
"Lucy asked me out on a date." Jemma said suddenly. They were sat on the floor of Skye's bunk and Skye was running through all the different identities they were going to give Lucy.  
"I mean, I don't know if I should go or not, I mean, it would be a bit weird but..."  
Jemma trailed off when she noticed Skye wasn't listening. Skye was clenching her jaw and trying her hardest not to do something embarrassing like cry or blurt out her feelings.  
"I just thought I should run it by you first." Jemma finished quietly.  
"Go for it, I don't care. We dated like five years ago." Skye said flippantly, not daring to look up and see Jemma's reaction.  
"Oh, okay then. I'll tell her yes."  
Jemma got up and Skye grabbed her arm.  
"She is a criminal though." she blurted out.  
Jemma smirked.  
"So are you."  
Then she left and Skye's mind went into overdrive.  
///  
"She doesn't even like tea."  
Skye didn't know why she was doing this, randomly blurting out facts about her ex-girlfriend in front of Jemma. If anything, it seemed to amuse her.  
"And she doesn't like Doctor Who."  
"I can live with that. Skye, it's one date. I don't need to know her life story."  
Then Lucy walked in and gave Jemma the biggest grin and it took all of Skye's courage not to throw water all over her.  
///  
"She'll break your heart y'know."  
Skye had appeared behind Jemma when she was in the lab, making her jump. She turned around furiously.  
"Skye, just stop it! If you want to go on a date with her, just ask for god’s sake, but in the meantime, let me be happy!"  
Skye was a little taken aback by the outburst and didn't reply right away.  
"...She didn't tell you how we broke up, did she?"  
Jemma shrugged.  
"She said it was a mutual thing."  
Skye rolled her eyes.  
"And you believe her?"  
"More than I believe you at the moment."  
That was a low blow and Jemma knew it, and Skye stormed out of the lab. She made it to the storage closet before she cried, curling up between the boxes of test tubes and packet plane food.  
This wasn't how it was supposed to go, and Skye couldn't shake the feeling she deserved this.  
///  
"Here. Your ID, driving licence and proof of residency papers."  
Skye almost threw the documents at her ex-girlfriend who was sat in the corner of the lab with her feet on a table. Apart from them, the lab was empty.  
"Thanks, darling."  
Skye made to leave but thought better of it, turning back with her fists clenched.  
"You look after her, okay? Give her everything she's ever wanted, because she fucking deserves it. Treat her like she's the most important thing in the world to you, and you'd move stars to see her happy. And if you break her heart in any way, I will find you and end you because she's the best thing that ever happened to you and she should never be upset."  
Skye's voice began to waver near the end, so she turned tail and fled.  
"You should tell her." Lucy called after her, but she was already gone.  
///  
"Don't go."  
It was ten to seven on the Saturday, and Jemma was getting ready to go out. Skye stood outside and wrung her hands before knocking on the door and saying the words she should have said weeks ago.  
"What?" Jemma opened the door and Skye stepped in, all her bravery pooling in her stomach and making her feel weak and shaky. Jemma shut the door behind her.  
"Please don't go with her tonight."  
"Skye, I thought we'd..."  
Skye took a step forward and kissed Jemma, just a brush of lips before she stepped back, already blushing.  
Jemma stood there dumbfounded.  
"I know she can understand all your science talk and she's prettier than me and she can do all this cool stuff that I can't, but please don't go."  
Jemma still wasn't speaking and Skye decided it was now or never.  
"Because I ... I really like you Jemma. Like a lot."  
Still no response and Skye's heart dropped to the floor.  
"Or maybe I'll go away and we'll never speak about this again that works for me too..."  
Skye turned to leave, wiping the tears clumsily with her fingertips, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned around and Jemma was right there and they were kissing again.  
"I ... I didn't think you felt the same way." said Jemma shyly when they broke apart and Skye laughed because she was pretty sure she'd never figure out Jemma Simmons, but she was going to spend her life trying.  
"Of course I do, weirdo. Who wouldn't fall in love with you?"  
///  
Lucy sighed.  
"Looks like I won't be getting any tonight."  
Fitz looked up from his experiment to see Lucy in a long black dress standing at the entrance to the lab.  
"What?"  
"Skye just texted me."  
Lucy held up her phone to show the text. It read 'she's not coming. have a good night xxx'  
"Oh. That's a shame." said Fitz before removing his goggles and lab coat.  
"Well, if you don't have a date tonight, do you wanna go with me?"  
"You're not really my type, kid."  
Fitz looked like a kicked puppy, so Lucy wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
"Hey, let’s go out anyway. I'd be a crap date, but I'm an excellent wing woman."  
Lucy steered Fitz out of the labs and down the cargo ramp.  
"Let's go pick up some chicks!" Fitz said enthusiastically. Lucy patted his shoulder and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had a lot of work to do...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Luce was a nod to ‘imagine me and you’ as i pictured Lucy to look like a mix of Rachel and Luce  
> If u haven't watched ‘imagine me and you’ go watch it right now it's so good and no one i know has watched it so pls go watch it then message me and yeah  
> Even if it's just 'YOU'RE A WANKER NUMBER NIIIIIINE'  
> (especially if it's that that'd be great omg)


End file.
